The packs within
by Twins sins
Summary: This is about some packs and their troubles, the whole 100 or so page book in one chapter :D:Follow the lives of Flame and Sky as they try to find out the past and future of Cloudpack!


Prologue

K.O looked around; he was in a field with tall grass. He looked up and saw the sky light with flames, and then a voice repeated these words _the flames path will intertwine with the sky's. Cloudpack will blaze like a fire. _The voice vanished and K.O appeared at camp, the camp was freezing cold; dogs freezing. K.O was about to run down when the sky lit up again with Flames. Cloudpack defrosted and he looked around noticing camp was guarded from the freezing winds by the sky lit with flames… K.O woke to the sound of screaming. He ran out of his den and spotted Red in the clearing, she was about to have pups! Coco the Healer apprentice ran out of her den and helped Red. K.O nuzzled his mate, after a while two puppies where born. One was red and white; the other was grey with white paws. They licked their fur the wrong way then sat them next to Red. Red barked happily and nuzzled her puppies then her mate, K.O. "What shall we name them K.O?" Red asked. K.O sat down and thought, "Grey one with white paws should be named Scout" Red said licking the grey one. "Why?"K.O asked. "He seems like he would make a fine Scouter" Red replied. K.O blinked and spoke calmly "The red and white one should be named _Flame_"

**The warrior dogs!**

**By Elizabeth Ingram**

**Chapter one**

Flame looked around and crouched low. Her eyes were focused on a rabbit. Lizard approached her and he said "Do you smell that Flame?" Flame jumped up and growled cursing under her breath as the rabbit got away. "Smell what?" She asked looking at him. "Smell a…..POOCH!" Lizard dashed off his teeth bared in a snarl. "LIZARD! DONT RUN OFF! K.O IS GONNA KILL US!" She shouted chasing him. Lizard stopped and crouched low watching something Flame couldn't see. "Ok Flame you stay behind as I attack it" Lizard crouched low but was pushed aside by Flame. "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't fight" She jumped on the pooch. The dog underneath her yelped in terror. Flame bit it on the neck and forced it to its paws. "Who are you? What are you doing in Cloudpack territory?" Flame snarled and bit down harder when she got no reply. "Ah! I am here hunting what else does it looks like" The dog replied. Before Flame could come back with a smart retort K.O entered. Flame's ear became flat and she looked at him; still holding the frightened dog. "Flame! What in Nightpack's name are you doing attacking this dog!" K.O asked demanding an answer. Flame dropped the dog and looked at K.O. Before the dog could run off Lizard stepped in front of it. The dog whimpered and backed away. "Pooch!" K.O said looking at the dog. "Y-yes sir?" The dog looked up and K.O's ears twitched. "What's your name?" K.O asked. "Sky sir" Sky said looking at him. K.O's eyes widened and he looked at Sky. "Interesting, very interesting" He said obviously thinking of something. Flame looked at K.O and she took a breath "K.O; want us to tear him limb from limb?" Lizard said looking at K.O. "No…no one shall hurt this dog" K.O looked at Flame whose jaw had dropped open. "But K.O!" K.O signaled Flame to be quiet. Flame sat down and looked at her paws shuffling them a bit. "Cloudpack could use more members…" K.O said. Sky looked at K.O confused. "K.O! A POOCH IN CLOUDPACK? WE WOULD BE THE LAUGHING STALK OF ALL THE PACKS!" Flame said jumping up her pelt bristling. "Who is leader Flame? Me or you?" K.O said scornfully. "You" Flame muttered sitting back down and hanging her head in shame. K.O nodded "Sky, I want you to be here tomorrow If you wish to join the pack". Sky nodded slowly; Flame snarled and lifted her head up. "Ok Lizard and Flame let's be heading back" K.O said leaving. Lizard followed; he passed Flame and his pelt brushed hers. Flame stood back and muttered in Sky's ear. "Now listen here, you'll never be a Cloudpack member" She got up and left her head held high and her nose in the air.

Sky entered his house and looked around. He saw his owner on the couch. He walked up to his owner and barked. The owner fed him dry dog food. Sky sighed and laid down in his bed.

Sky woke up and looked outside, the sun hadn't risen yet. He exited the house and looked at the fence next to him. He left the fence and spotted a female dog. "Hey Sky!" Kira said smiling. Sky nodded to her then entered the woods his pelt bristling. He looked around and closed his eyes. He could smell the scent of dog. He soon spotted a green pelt; Lizard; Lizard walked up to him. Then a red pelt showed and Flame entered. Flame looked at him, and Sky could hear her repeat the harsh words. Flame nodded to him but didn't speak. "Um can we get on with this?" Sky asked. Flame shook her head then looked around "We aren't the patrol that will be taking you to camp"

Flame jumped at him and bit his neck. Lizard bit his back and Flame dug her claws into his back. Sky whimpered and looked at them his eyes widened. Sky kicked Lizard off but he couldn't manage to get Flame off. Flame didn't let go as she shoved him against a tree. Sky kicked at her and barked. Flame shoved him harder. Sky whimpered again he felt as if his chest was gonna collapse. Suddenly Flame was tossed away. Sky fell down. "What on earth were you doing Flame and Lizard?" A grey dog with white paws said. Flame jumped up and snarled "Scout, go back to Scouting this has nothing to do with you". "Are you so sure Flame? Father sent me to come and get Sky" Scout said proudly. "WHAT?" Flame screamed. "HE SENT YOU INSTEAD OF ME? I DESERVE IT MORE THAN YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A SCOUT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE BETTER!" Sky screamed. Scout narrowed his eyes "This little incident proves I am better than you". Lizard stood up "Hey! You guys are off topic" He said. Flame narrowed her eyes and thought _Lizard, you aren't our boss! _Scout nodded to where Sky lay. "Both of you pick him up and take him to camp" Scout looked at Flame. Flame snorted and picked up Sky. Lizard picked him up roughly. Flame did the same as Lizard and they left to camp. Scout growled and followed them.

Flame sat Sky down in the Healers den, rather harder than she should "Hey Coco got any deathly herbs that look like good herbs?" Flame asked. Coco shook her head and looked at Flame. "Flame what's the real problem" Coco asked looking at her. Flame spat "Nothing just help this moron and make sure he wakes up in time to be introduced to the clan" She stuck her tail in the air and walked away. Coco laughed at some thought in her head she then looked at Sky. She sighed and went to work.

Flame sat down outside the apprentices den and looked up to see Noel and Leon come up to her. "I heard the den was falling apart?" Noel asked looking at it. "Yea I told Boulder before I left". Noel nodded and sat down some rocks. She looked at Leon and signaled him to get some mud and other things. "Hey Flame, what's Sky like?" Noel asked fixing the den a bit. "He is…" Flame thought this over then decided to tell the truth "Cute nice and perfect material for a warrior!" She said then she began to babble on about him. Noel nodded and Leon returned with mud. She fixed the den and looked at Flame who was silent. Noel nodded to her "Seems like you have a crush Flame". Flame spat a bit "Me? Like him? Are you crazy?" Flame said. "Anyways I like Lizard". Noel laughed a tiny bit "Oh no need to lie to me Flame" Noel got up and left followed by her brother Leon. Flame sighed and sat down watching her paws. She heard K.O howl at Cloud rock. She got up and walked up to Cloud rock. Lizard sat down next to her, his pelt touching hers, for once in her life she felt uncomfortable at the feeling of his pelt. She scooted a bit away and Lizard looked at her; hurt filled his eyes. Flame sighed and looked away her eyes closed. "We have a new apprentice, his name shall be Sky. We haven't found out if he is supposed to be a warrior apprentice, Scouter apprentice, or Builder apprentice. We will know before the next gathering. I promise that…tomorrow he starts training with the builders" K.O stopped speaking then jumped down. Flame looked at the Healers den, it was crowded with dogs. Flame sighed and went to the apprentices den. She laid down in her nest and yawned. Lizard laid down in his nest. Flame felt cold, even though it was a warm night. She wished she had Lizard lying down next to her but she knew she didn't like him anymore. She began to wonder what life with Lizard would be like. She stopped thinking about it and finally slept.

Sky woke up and yawned looking around. He was in a strange den, he then saw movement. He jumped up his teeth showing. "Don't get your fur in a knot" Spoke a voice. A beautiful brown dog with long fur looked at him. "w-who are you?" He asked his heart skipping beats. "Coco the Healer" Coco smiled a bit. "N-Nice to m-meet you." He stammered. Coco laughed "Stop acting like a puppy meeting its hero" Coco said looking at him. "Sorry" He said. "Better get going, Boulder will have a fit if you are late" Coco looked at some herbs. Sky nodded and he left. Sky entered the clearing and looked around. A brown and black dog approached him. It was beautiful too…almost more beautiful than Coco. "Ok Sky here is the warrior code" (go to the pack's code in the back of you book)"Now we Builders listen to it too". Sky's ear went down and he sighed. _That means this crush on Coco can't be… _Noel smiled and Sky felt in love again. "Anyways we should get going" Noel left and Sky followed. _Urg! I still love Coco, but Noel she is beautiful too. Doesn't matter right now…right now being the best Cloudpack member is my goal. _Noel lead him into a huge hole in the ground. He looked around "What are we doing here?" "Getting rocks to build dens." Another brown and black brown dog said. Noel nodded "That's my brother Leon". Leon nodded to them and looked at Noel "Can you get Coco? Boulder has cracked pads and he is refusing to stop working" Leon asked. "Sure, show newbie around will you?"Noel said looking at Leon. Leon nodded then pointed to a cave "We found a mountain lion in there… We don't go in there because Little and Soot's body is still in there…" Leon sighed. "Who are they?" Sky asked. "Soot was Healer, he was there because Little was bleeding out and no one could save him, the mountain lion decapitated Soot's head" Leon sighed. Sky's eyes were huge and he slowly nodded. Sky looked at Leon "where do I work first?" He asked. "Take some rocks to the elders den… the den is falling apart and Sun would like to stay out of the sun" Boulder said padding over, behind him were bloody paw prints. "Boulder" Leon said harshly. "You need to rest go back to sitting down". Sky sighed and picked up some rocks. He looked around and left. He entered camp to see Flame and Lizard, sitting as far apart as possible. "What's wrong with you two?" He asked looking from Flame to Lizard. Flame shrugged "Nothing is wrong, are you supposed to be preparing the elder's den?" She said to him, in the same harsh tone. Sky rolled his eyes and picked up the rocks again. He walked to the elder's den and sat them down. Sun was looking at him, almost blindly. "What do you want?" Rasped the elder. "Repairing your den" He muttered, trying to fix it. It ended up falling apart and Sun snapped at him. "Look what you did! This is even worse" She nipped at him and he ran off. Flame and Lizard laughed. Sky snorted, and Noel entered. "It's ok; it just means that your calling isn't building." She said passing him on her way to the elder's den. Sky sighed and looked at Flame and Lizard. Flame was being dragged onto a patrol. Lizard was looking at his paws. Flame shrugged off a thought and looked at Noel. She was engulfed in fixing the elder's den. He saw Boulder and Coco sitting out of the medicine cats den. She had wrapped his paw in thin vine. Sky sighed and looked at his paws. "So I won't be a builder…" Lizard had snorted behind him. Sky turned to look at him. "You don't belong here…your calling is being a pooch" Sky snorted and walked away. Sky left camp and sat at the lake. He sighed and looked at the water thinking. Suddenly he fell in and heard a voice yell. "Hang on I'll save you" He felt something grab him by the scruff. He was dragged out of the water and sat gently down. "Ha! I saved you!" Said Flame. Sky got up and shook his pelt dry "Saved me? You pushed me in!" Flame jumped back at his words. "I was…playing" She muttered. "Playing? More like killing me" Sky stomped off not looking back at her. Flame sighed and looked at her paws muttering. She ran off quickly. When she entered camp Lizard was standing near a warrior dog. She walked up to him and muttered "What's going on?" She asked, usually all the warrior dogs don't gather unless it is important or it's a gathering. "There's been sighting of a mountain lion..And it's dangerously close to camp. We will have to fight it soon." He looked at her. She nodded slowly. She knew mountain lions would move into the holes in the ground. Mostly because the weather was changing, soon it would be the coldest season ever. She looked at Red, the deputy. "We'll have to keep the dogs in camp" She muttered leaving quickly. She looked at Flame "I'm trusting you with a major job Flame, mostly because I think it'll prove how well of an apprentice you are" She spoke calmly but it was easy to see she wasn't sure of her choice. "I want you to go to K.O and report this to him, but that isn't half of it. I want you to make sure all of the dogs don't leave camp until it's been killed" She said. Flame nodded but Lizard stepped in "I can help Red!" He said. "Very well" Red muttered. "This meeting is dismissed" She walked away and the other warrior dogs went their separate ways. Flame smiled and stood up, some time with her friend should help clear her mind. Lizard looked at her, and then headed to the entrance calling over his shoulder "Flame! You should tell K.O about this" He then sat down watching the entrance. Flame nodded then ran towards K.O's den. She entered and looked around, searching for her leader. K.O was sitting near a pool of water, lost in thought. "Um..K.O; a patrol spotted a mountain lion dangerously close to the territory" K.O nodded and looked at her. "I understand Flame.. I am sure Red handled it thanks for telling me" She nodded and ran out. She entered the clearing to see Scout, Lily, and Soul talking about something. She crouched low and hid in some bushes. "Come on Scout! Lily and I are going out later to find its den! It will prove Warrior's are not better then Scouters, we'll leave after the gathering..It'll be enough time for you to choose, are you loyal to your pack or are you a pooch?" Soul snickered. Lily looked at Soul and smiled "We'll be Scouters in no time!" She tackled him and they wrestled. Flame growled and left quietly. Lizard looked at Flame and blinked. Flame sat down near the entrance. "Have you seen Sky? He left earlier and I am…um…worried that if he doesn't return the pack will blame us" She said choosing her words carefully. Lizard shrugged "So what? That pooch will never make a good warrior or Scouter or Builder" He said looking at Flame. Flame swallowed a growl and looked at the entrance. Sky was running towards the entrance, he dashed right through and began to pant. "I saw a..Cat but it was way huger than the house cats I see" He said, panting harder now. Lizard growled "You don't run towards camp when you see one you imbecile!" Sky flinched a bit then got up. "It's my first day here!" He growled. Flame snarled "Both of you shut you mouths! Now look the sun is going down and no mountain lion is here" She looked at Lizard "Now go find some warriors to keep watch" She turned to Sky as Lizard nodded then dashed off. "I want you to go and get some moss, and then put it in your den and sleep" After that she stalked off. Sky got up; grumbling; and walked outside of camp then grabbed some moss and headed to the warrior apprentice den. He laid down far away from Flame. Flame was near the entrance, watching some stars. "You know Sun?" She said. "Yea" He looked at her. "She knows the best stories ever. But she also knows the saddest. She told me one that made me cry it was about my aunt Coal. She died when she was an apprentice. She died fighting for this pack. She would have made the best warrior this pack has ever seen. Her death makes me cry though" Flame looked Sky. Sky sighed and crawled up to her "Flame..You don't think it's my fault do you?" He looked at her. "What do you mean?" "I mean the whole Mountain lion thing… I didn't mean to lead it here" He looked outside. "You didn't lead it here. It isn't here yet is it" "I know but if it does I'll blame myself" he mutters getting up and walking back to his moss. He laid down and slept. Flame sighed and looked at Lizard's nest. He wasn't back yet. Flame closed her eyes and slept, dreaming of fighting the mountain lion, but it was disturbed by something. She was standing in the snow, she looked up to see Soul, Lily, and Scout sniffing the air. "They must be freezing" She muttered. She saw Lily and Scout stop. But Soul had kept running calling for them to follow. "NO! SOUL TURN AROUND!" She screamed running towards him. When she reached him the ground beneath them fell. She looked below to see a hole; she soon fell and when she hit the bottom she woke up jumping up. "Gosh Flame you seemed to be fighting a whole family of mountain lion in your sleep." She looked at him "Oh sorry" She held his gaze for a moment before dashing out. Lizard had followed her "What are you doing Flame?" He asked looking at her. "Checking on the dogs you left out to guard, where is newbie?" She asked remembering she didn't see him. "He left with Scout and Lily" Lizard replied. Flame stopped her quick pace "Where is Soul?" She looked at him. "Soul is in the Healers den" Flame's heart stopped for a minute. "He has stomach aches" Lizard looked concerned for a moment. Flame sighed "ok" She started walking again. Lizard and she had reached the entrance moments later. "You guys can go rest we will watch" Flame nodded to them. They seemed tired. They nodded thanks then left. Flame sat down and watched the entrance. Lizard sat down next to her and looked at her. "Flame something is bothering you…" He spoke calmly but he seemed worried. Flame sighed "Lizard I am fine" She looked at him. His hurt showed, Flame wished with all her heart that they would be friends forever but nothing more. Lizard shook his head and focused. She shivered and looked at Lizard "It's cold this morning" He just nodded. Flame sighed and looked at the dens, they looked warm and inviting but she must watch her pack. Lizard yawned and looked at the entrance; it was gonna be an uneventful day it seemed.

***a few hours later***

Flame looked at Lizard. Suddenly they heard screams from the nursery. Flame dashed towards it, Lizard hot on her heels. She entered to see Crystal frantically searching. "What's wrong?" Flame asked. "My pup! She's gone" Flame and Lizard looked at each other. "We'll find her just do not tell anyone else about this. Trust us, Crystal" Flame said. Crystal slowly nodded "Better take a Scouter with you" Crystal sat down. "We will" Lizard said walking out. Flame followed and she looked at him, only one Scouter was in camp. They walked to the Healers den and looked inside. Sitting far away was Soul. "Soul! We need your help" Flame said. Soul looked up then dashed towards them. He seemed fine even though he was sick earlier. Flame looked at Lizard. Lizard told Soul what had happened. "Mama! She lost my little sister?" Soul said, a bit annoyed. "Yes now help us" Flame said firmly. "What's in it for me" Soul said looking at them. "Your little sister" Lizard told him. "Good deal" Soul muttered walking ahead of them. Flame and Lizard followed. Soul sniffed the ground following the scent of small. He soon scented Mountain lion too. Soul dashed off, growling. Flame and Lizard had to go at top speed to keep up. Before they got there they already knew what happened, they heard a sorrowful howl. When they approached Soul they licked his pelt, trying to calm him. Soul just shivered "Momma, Loud, Frost, and Ice are gonna cry their eyes out" He said tears filling his eyes. Flame kept licking Soul, not knowing what to say. She finally decided to look at the pup. Her eyes stretched as wide as they could as she saw the remains of a small pup. She growled "Soul, I will avenge her" Soul looked at Flame. "Just because you're a warrior doesn't mean you are better. I will avenge her, not you" He growled. Lizard looked at Soul "We never said we were better but Warriors fight Scouters do not". Soul snorted "Whatever" He looked at Small's remains one more time. "I will go get my mom you two can go back to doing whatever you were" Snarled Soul stomping off. "Someone slept on the wrong side of the nest" Lizard said. Flame looked at him "His sister died give him a break, Lizard" She spoke more harshly than attended. She walked back to camp, Lizard following. "I'm so-" She didn't finish as Lizard growled and stalked off. "Great, I can't say anything right" Flame muttered sitting down. Sky entered camp yawning. "Well, I don't make a good Scouter" He muttered. Flame looked at him. "Tired already?" She asked smirking a bit. "Yes! They had me running around all day…I almost fell into a hole!" He said closing his eyes. Flame looked around. Red walked up to Flame. "I trusted you!" She growled at Flame. Flame's ears when she yelled. "Flame I want you to clean out the elders den." She growled stalking off. Flame looked at Sky. Sky opened his eyes and looked at her. "I can help you" Flame looked at Sky. "Thank you but I have to do this myself. It's my punishment" She walked away towards the elders den. Lizard was talking to Sun. Sun looked at towards Flame as she entered. "Hello" She rasped. "I can get honey to help smooth your throat" Flame said. "Thank you Flame, and can you get me some new moss? These ones are becoming uncomfortable" Flame blinked and looked at Sun. She nodded and dashed out, straight out of camp. She was gathering moss near a tree when a vision appeared in her head. Soul was running past the tree, screaming at the others to catch up. Lily was following slowly. Scout was in front of her. Soul kept running until the ground vanished beneath him. She was jerked back to life by the sound of a patrol. She hid in a bush. "Lily…If you go I will but it isn't safe." She could tell it was Scout's voice. "How can it not be safe?" She asked. "Well you see it can snow any day now. What if it snow's the day we go out?" he said looking at the ground. Lily shook her head "I trust Soul with my life. I love him Scout" She looked at him. Scout took it like a bullet to the heart. "But Lily he-never mind. I am going with you" Scout said. He looked at his paws. Lily sighed and licked Scout on the head. "We'll be fine, just trust Soul" She muttered walking back to camp. Scout chased after her. Flame got up and continued collecting moss. When Flame entered camp the sun was beginning to set. She walked to the elder's den and sat down the moss. She put the old moss out of camp. She walked to Healers den and got some Honey from Coco. She walked back to the elder's den and gave the honey to Sun. Sun thanked her and Flame walked to the apprentices den. She laid down on her moss and fell asleep quickly. This time Coal was looking at her. "COAL!" Flame screamed running towards her. But she seemed to be getting nowhere. She ran faster and Coal looked at her. Flame stopped, Coal changed from herself to Soul. Then the ground beneath them vanished. She hit the ground waking up again. Lizard and Sky were outside the den sleeping. Flame sighed and looked around. She had torn up her moss. She looked outside to see the sun beginning to rise. Flame ran out, somehow managing to not wake Sky and Lizard. She dashed out of camp. She stopped near the border. She looked up to see the sun had risen. She panted and looked at the water. She licked some up and suddenly she heard someone speaking. "Um..Hello" She looked up to see who it was. She jumped up at the sight of Forestpack leader Bark. Bark nodded to her "So Flame what are you doing far from your pack?" He spoke calmly. "Um Bark. Can I trust you?" She asked looking at the water. "Well it depends" He said. "Well um I've been having these dreams" Bark interrupted her before she could finish about her dreams. "You should talk to your father Flame. Not me" Flame nodded and dashed back to camp. When she entered her father was about to send a search party. "Flame! Where have you been" He licked her. "You worried me" Flame pulled away and looked up at him. She knew he wouldn't understand. She felt alone, as if no one was her friend, she couldn't confide in anyone. She sighed and saw Soul and them talking, she shivered. Only another half moon rested between Soul and his fate. She knew she couldn't talk them out, and going with them will make them angrier. She sighed and looked at her paws muttering "Nightpack why do you send me these messages?" She asked. Of course she got no reply. As she entered her den she saw Sky standing there sitting some new moss down for her. "You ready to go training Flame?" Sky asked looking at her. Flame nodded slowly, He smiled and dashed past. Flame slowly followed, her legs felt like rocks. When she reached the training area Red looked at her. "Nice of you to join us Flame" She said. Flame sat down looking at her paws. Red went on talking about different battle moves. Flame looked at Red "Um I have a question" Red nodded "Go ahead" "Well um what if a dog fell down one of those holes." She shuffled her paws a bit. Lizard and Sky looked at Flame wondering. Flame shook her head and Red paused before answering. "It would be immediate death" Flame's eyes widened and her pelt prickled. "Ok" Everyone could see her uneasiness. "Thank you Red" She said. "May I ask why would you ask that question?"Red asked. "Wondering it was nothing Red" She said looking straight ahead. She could imagine the small body of Soul laying still, his neck bent out of shape; she shivered. She remembered Soul always was the funniest and most interjected pup in the nursery. She almost shed a tear thinking of him dying. Everyone was staring at her. Flame's pelt felt hot with embarrassment. Red barked at them to pay attention, she almost thanked her mom. Sky glanced at Flame. Lizard looked at her. Red had to bark three times to get them to look at her again. Red went on talking. Flame looked at her paws. She suddenly made a decision. After they got done training she walked up to the apprentices den. Instead of entering she sighed. She looked at the sky, the sun had vanished. She dashed off quickly. She stopped when she got to the lake, she stood in the water. She took a breath and began to swim; taking the normal route she would have met up with Coco, who was on her way back. She didn't stop swimming until she reached a small island. She climbed onto it and crawled towards some water. She looked into it; the scent of the 4 Healers surrounded it. She opened her mouth and licked some of it. She fell asleep; when she did she saw Coal, Soot, and Little. "Why do you come young one?" Asked Coal "I want to know why you keep sending me those dreams." Flame said. "Oh, young one those dreams were sent because we know if you know you will know what to do" Soot had spoken. Little nodded and then spoke "They will continue until the day, you know what will happen. We send them for different reasons actually. It can't be stopped but just remember where the hole is Flame. Next time you have that dream look around you" Flame didn't know what he meant but before she could speak the vanished. She woke up and jumped up. She saw the moon had risen fully. She dashed back to camp, some new energy in her. She managed to sneak past the guards and sleep in her den. She dreamed the same dream, she looked at her surroundings, and it looked as if it was closest to Lakepack. She watched Soul fall, she ran off and stopped before she fell in, she looked below to see a mountain lion crouched before the body. She closed her eyes tightly as the mountain lion looked up. _This is a dream! It can't possibly see me!_ She thought. Soon the mountain lion climbed the ledge, leading up to the top. It stared at something behind her. She looked to see Scout and Lily. "NO!" she screamed as it jumped up. She woke up with Sky and Lizard glaring at her. "Um.." She said. "You screamed no before you woke up." Sky said. Flame got up and looked outside. She took a small breath and exited the den. Sky looked at his paws. Flame looked around to see Scout, Lily, and Soul talking. Soul was acting like a hero. Scout was watching Soul with disgust. Flame sighed and looked at Lizard. Lizard was stretching and stood next to her. She blinked and walked away, to her father's den. She sat outside. Red was speaking with K.O. "K.O..I am serous. Is this the prophecy?" He shook his head "Then what?" She said looking at him. "It's the mountain lion thing. A pup has already died. I thought Flame and Sky were supposed to protect the pack, not make innocent puppies die" He said. "K.O it's not their fault. The pup wandered off while they weren't looking" Flame shook her head and K.O raised his head, looking toward her. "Hello Flame." K.O said looking at her. Flame smiled weakly and entered "Hi I was just wondering if Sky has a position yet. He has nothing else to try" She said. "Oh yes" K.O slowly got up and walked out. He jumped on Cloudrock and howled a deep howl. Flame sat in the back, next to her was Lizard. Sky was entering camp; carrying moss for the elder Sun. K.O looked at Sky "Have you decided?" He asked. "Yes, I wish to be a warrior apprentice" Sky said. K.O nodded then spoke "Red, do you agree?" He asked. Red nodded. "Then I name you before Nightpack a warrior apprentice. Serve your pack well Sky" He said before jumping down off of his rock. Flame looked at Sky. Lizard fluffed out his pelt, making him look twice his size. Flame laughed and walked away. Lizard smiled and laughed to, his pelt flattening. Sky returned from the elders den a couple of minutes later. Flame walked up to him. "Hey Sky!" She said smiling. "Hey Flame" He said picking some moss of his pelt. Flame knocks the rest off of his pelt. Sky nodded thanks. "So what are we gonna do today?" Sky asked. "Me and you?" She asked. "No Lizard and I. Yes me and you" He said smiling.

**Chapter two**

Sky looked outside. He expected Flame to come running in from the patrol soon. He couldn't sleep. The sun was beginning to rise. Flame dashed in and paused staring at him. Her fur was on end. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at Flame. She looked tired, she had been up since the gathering the day before. "It's some Scouters! They are gone!" Sky's pelt was bristling. But something was hidden in his friend's eyes. It sent a chill deep through his grey and white pelt. He got up and ran out with Flame. Red was saying how they would bring back the Scouters back alive. Sky looked towards Flame, Her eyes showed clear doubt. _What makes her think they won't return? _Sky thought questions filling his mind. Flame spoke up. "I wish to lead a patrol" She sounded as if she was a warrior. Red looked at her "Flame your too young" Flame growled "Either I lead one or I run off by myself" Red had no chose but to let Flame lead Sky and Lizard. Flame looked at Lizard. Sky could feel an awkward silence. Red's voice broke his deep thoughts. "It's time for the patrol to name where they are going. Flame were shall you lead yours?" Flame spoke with confidence as she said "The territory near Lakepack" Red looked at her questionly then sighed. "Go ahead" Flame didn't wait to see if the others were following as she dashed out of camp. Sky followed, hot on her heels. Lizard was running next to her. Sky took a breath and took a deep stride, catching up with them. Flame stopped them, up ahead Sky heard wails. Flame approached quietly. She peaked her head above a bush. Sky tried to see but Flame shoved his head down. Lizard snickered and Flame growled. Finally Sky managed to see what was going on. A mountain lion was tussling with Lily and Scout. Flame snarled and jumped out of the bush. Scout looked surprised to see his sister entering, and even more surprised to see Sky and Lizard run into the open space. Sky jumped onto Mountain lion, and Lizard bit its muzzle. The mountain lion knocked lizard away. Sky snarled and jumped down landing next to Lizard. "Dude you ok?" He asked Concerned. "Fine Sky" He growled and got up, refusing to show weakness he jumped back into the midst of the battle. Sky snarled and dashed back, jumping onto the mountain lion. It was small, something that worried Sky. Flame managed to break its front paw by biting super hard. The mountain lion screeched in defeat and ran to its den. Flame stopped everyone from chasing it. "Sky go down into the hole and get Soul's body" She said. _How did she know he came? How did she know he fell? How does she know he died? _Sky was about to protest when Flame gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. Sky walked to the edge, he peaked over it and saw Soul's body. He felt queasy as he walked around the ledge and brought him up. Lily's eyes filled with tear "NO!" She screamed running towards him, she buried her head deep into Soul's pelt. Sky wondered if that had been him would anyone do that. Flame blinked and sent a short mournful howl, joining in was Soul, the Lily, then Scout, last was Sky. Their howl's only lasted a minute. Soon they heard the scampering of paws. Red's patrol had reached them. Sky expected Flame to puff out her chest with pride for chasing the mountain lion off but Flame hung her head low, her tears falling onto snow. Sky looked towards Lizard. He was crying too so was Lily and Scout. Red howled and so did her patrol. Then they hung their heads low, crying. Red's patrol contained Grey and Short, both were brother and sister of Soul. Short blinked away several tears; she put her nose to Soul. Sky looked at Flame, she was uneasy again. She was muttering something's into Soul's ear. Lily had flung herself onto him. Scout just laid his tail on her and gave her reassuring licks. Sky shifted his paws uneasily. He hadn't known soul for long. Flame backed away and turned to Red "He..He fe- fell d-down a hole" She said choking a bit, almost as if the words were stuck in her throat. Sky blinked and nudged his friend. Flame looked at her paws. Red looked at body and she sighed. Red began to choke up too as she spoke "We shall bury him at dawn. Lily I want you to prepare the thingy with the builders" She walked away crying still. Lily nodded slowly and she picked up the body. Lizard looked at Sky then Flame. He nodded a good bye to them and left. Flame began to mutter "I knew. I could have stopped him from running over the cliff" Flame padded away. Sky followed, Flame didn't move quickly, taking her time. As they approached camp they heard howls of sorrow. Even Darkpack could here that" He said. "It is the way the packs know death has come. It's a ceremony." She replied. "How would they know what position?" He asked curious. "How long the howl is" She said. Sky nodded and realized the howl was short because he didn't have a long life. Sky looked at Flame once more before entering camp. It seemed as if everyone had surrounded Soul's body. Sky felt tiredness crash on him. Flame walked up to him. "We have to go to Lakepack territory and pick up some roses to put on his resting place." She said, but before going walked over to Soul's body and pulled out two tufts of fur. "One For Lily and One for his family" She muttered sensing him about to ask why. Sky nodded and he watched her carefully wrap the tufts of fur up in another piece of fur. "Doesn't it freak you out that you keep a tuft of the fur around?" Sky asked. She shook her head "It's all you'll have left of them except memories." Flame replied picking up the fur and walking away. Sky blinked and waited for her to return. He focused on the muttering of clan mates. "Are you sure that the pooch actually fought the mountain lion cub?" Muttered a voice to his left. "Yes! What if K.O lets him be a warrior? I waited moons to become a warrior and he just becomes one like that!" Replied another voice. "You don't know that! K.O hasn't decided anything yet" the voice that spoke first said again. Sky felt a pelt brush his and he spotted Flame looking at him "We should go" She said walking towards the entrance. Sky followed "Will the pack be back to normal?" He asked. "After the funeral we usually act normal" She said ducking her head under the bush that was the entrance. He followed her "So they forget him just like that?" Sky asked, questions feeling his mind. "No but he lives on" She said following a worn out path. He looked at her confused and she must of seen his look because then she said "He lives on in our hearts, as long as his memory is in our head he will forever live" Sky nodded and his tiredness vanished. He wanted to know everything and what if he was made a warrior? Flame sniffed around then stopped him. He looked confused once again and she kicked a stone onto the ground in front of them, it collapsed and a hole showed. He gulped and they moved around it "I thought warriors couldn't sense holes" He muttered. "Well I can" She said sharply. Sky nodded and they headed to the border. She stopped at the border and picked up a red flower. "A beautiful rose" She muttered then she plucked it from its stem and sat it on his ear. His ear twitched and she laughed. "Pretty" She muttered picking up more. Suddenly a bush rustled and Flame turned towards it. "I knew it!" Called Lizard as exited the bush. Flame blinked and she looked at Sky. Sky looked between Lizard and Flame. "You said I couldn't come because you needed your space. But look you brought the pooch!" He growled. "I should have listened to all those whispering dogs in camp!" Flame looked at Lizard. "We are just friends anyways we are APPRENTICES! It's not like we're becoming mates Lizard!" She growled. Sky's eyes widened, they were here to get roses for Soul's resting place not to fight! Lizard narrowed his eyes, moving his head out of their sight. Sky could see a tear fall to the ground. "It's either him or me Flame" He growled stomping off. "What just happened?" Flame asked. "Lizard is making you choose between me or him" Sky said, it all had happened quicker than he imagined. Flame looked at Sky. She took a breath then brushed the rose off of his ear. Sky's paw froze to the ground. She picked up several roses then looked at him. "Good bye" She said running off quickly. Sky's head spinned, all of this happened so quickly. He sighed and picked up some roses and followed her slowly. He entered camp to see Lizard near Flame, a fire burned in his chest, he believed it was anger. Flame was looking at him and waved her tail, he sighed and waved back. He didn't know why but he felt as if something was up, something wasn't right. Flame looked at him then at Lizard; she nodded to him before dashing up to him. Sky realized he wasn't angry, he was jealous! Flame approached him and smiled. Sky backed away a bit his eyes dark. Flame looked at him offended. "I might be an apprentice but it doesn't mean I can't like you". Sky rolled his eyes and left. He saw the soon to be apprenticed, Freeze playing with her brother Caller. Caller wasn't focused instead he was making a small den with rocks. Sky sat down watching but then he heard Lily call out to him. "Come on Pooch! We don't have all day" He realized he still had the roses. He picked them up and sat them next to Lily. Lily nodded then put them down on the vine made board. Sky's tiredness came down more this time. He felt like he could sleep moons. He walked to his den and when his paws hit the moss he was asleep. He woke up still tired. He heard voices outside the den he strained to hear, it was moonhigh. "Come on we're just apprentices Lizard!" He recognized Flame's voice. "Yea but soon we shall be warriors. You know pooches don't belong here, deep down you know you belong with me not that Waste eater!" Lizard growled. "He isn't a waste eater first of all second, shut up!" He heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. He looked over to the entrance to see a green tail. Then he saw green paws kicking to get free. Next he saw Flame; she had grabbed Lizard by the throat. Sky's paws itched to dash out, to run away to his owner. _It's dangerous here! These dogs are trying to kill each other and they're in the same pack! _He pushed the thoughts far away; he wasn't leaving this pack even if his life depended on it. He heard the sound of paws, he recognized K.O, the leader, the dog who had helped him. K.O separated the two and he growled. Flame looked at her paws. Lizard was glaring at Flame, his eyes darkened. Sky heard muttering then he heard K.O walking away. Flame entered the den and laid down next to the back. Sky closed his eyes pretending to snooze. He soon fell asleep. He woke to the sun on his pelt. He looked at the nests both empty. He exited his den to spot Flame staring at the entrance of camp, focused on something he couldn't see. He shrugged some questions and looked around. The sun was just rising and all the dogs had formed patrols and things. His heart almost came out of his chest when he noticed Noel and Coco. Coco was talking to young boulder. While Noel was walking up to the warrior apprentice den. She sat down her rocks and then went to work on the den. Sky realized the sun on his pelt was from a hole. Noel smiled as she continued working. Sky walked over and examined her work, his tail wagged a bit. He realized it was wagging a bit late; one of the little puppies snatched it up in her teeth. He flicked his tail away and blushed. Noel laughed and nudged the puppy back to the nursery. She then went back to work, not focused on Sky. Sky sniffed the den, wondering how she made it stay and how the rocks felt so smooth. He smelled the sweet scent of prey. He turned to see Flame entering, her head held high, she walked to the pile and sat her prey down. He looked at Noel; she was busy fixing the den. He bowed his head and began to walk to Flame but was stopped by Freeze and Caller. Caller's pads were bleeding but he didn't seem to mind as he stared at Sky. "what?" He asked looking over toward Flame. She had sat down next to Scout and Lily, eating a rabbit. "You don't belong here! You're a pooch!" Freeze had spoken. Sky looked at Freeze his eyes challenging. Freeze snorted and held his gaze. Sky placed his paws firmly on the ground waiting for her to jump on him. Freeze didn't fight, for some reason she just stood there. Sky finally spoke "It doesn't matter where you come from as long as you have the heart of a true warrior some dogs here are mean but they were born here. Would you show them respect?" He knew his words were true. Freeze was taken back she blinked and thought a moment before snorting. She walked away her nose high in the air and her tail straight up. Sky rolled his eyes then looked towards where Flame was. She wasn't there, her scent soon filled his nose and he looked around. He spotted her not far away talking to some warriors. He approached and listened to her story. "He fell down the hole! Anyways me and Sky had arrived and fought the mountain lion off with the help of Scout and Lily" Flame was looking at the elder Sun who had arrived. Sky noticed she had missed one name. She had missed Lizard's name! Lizard was lying in the sun near the fresh kill pile. He flicked his ear ignoring Flame's story. Flame finished her story. Sun had nodded to Flame "Good story but don't forget the story of greater dogs" Flame nodded and rolled her eyes. "Cant I have some of the spotlight for once?" She muttered. Sun's ears must have been working well that day, Sky thought; because she had responded "Flame your time in the spotlight shall come" The elder got up and walked back to her den. Flame looked at Sun wondering. Sky felt a leaf crumble under his paw. He cursed under his breath as he saw Flame turn around. "Oh hi Sky" She replied normally as she walked away. Sky took a breath. He saw Red enter camp, her eyes glimmering. "It's time for Shaken to become a warrior!" She called running to K.O's den. Sky watched a dog soon enter after her. Sky remembered Shaken; he had seen him at the gathering. Shaken looked at Sky, nervousness showing in his eyes, and Sky smiled at him. Shaken smiled a weak smile and walked over. Sky watched Shaken, waiting for a snide comment. "Hi Sky, it's nice to see you. I am becoming a warrior today" Sky nodded at what Shaken said. Shaken looked at Sky curiously. Then shallow entered her eyes glittering a bit. Sky rolled his eyes, Shallow had been Shaken's friend since they were pups; at least that's what Sky heard. Shaken nodded to Shallow then turned to Sky "So what's up?" he asked. "Not much by the way how did you get your name" Sky asked. Shaken laughed a bit "When I was little my mom always said 'He is shaking again' so they named me after what my mom said" Sky nodded and looked around. His eyes fell on Flame, for some reason they always fell down on her red pelt. She turned around and he looked at her eyes, her mossy green eyes. He became lost for a moment, something that never happened to him not even when he liked Noel and Coco. Flame must have asked him something because she nudged him. Sky snapped back to reality "huh? Oh sorry please repeat what you said" he said looking at her. "I said want to go hunting? Me and you I mean." She said shifting her paws. Sky glanced at the sky, making sure the sun wasn't setting soon. He nodded and Flame led him out. They took a worn down path, Sky's paws fell into the paw prints from past generations. His pelt tingled, he wanted to know about the past but no one told him. He thought about asking Sun but then he remembered he had ruined her nest. He then felt the ground suddenly head downwards, not expecting it he tripped and tumbled down the hill. Flame dashed after him barking at him, telling him that there might be holes. Sky landed on his paws but was lying down. His head spun, he saw three Flame's. Flame put her nose to his pelt, feeling for any scratches. Amazingly he was fine Flame licked off some of the dirt. Sky sighed and got up when she was done. At this rate they would be out till dawn. Flame, taking no more time to help him, dashed off. Sky followed and gulped when he saw a big hole in front of them. Where did all these holes come from? The territory must be huge! He thought as he watched Flame almost glide across. When she landed she took no time and dashed off again. Sky took a deep breath and he jumped over it again. He felt his paws touch earth and he then felt himself running again. He had cleared the obstacle with no help. He stopped in some trees. Flame was crouched low. He suddenly remembered the scene in front of him. This was the same place Flame and Lizard showed up, he had been scared. Now he looked at Flame as if he loved her. So much had changed in such a short time. Flame spoke for the first time since they left "Well tonight is the night we bury Soul. He has stayed here too long." Sky looked up confused. "See we believe they aren't officially part of Nightpack till their buried" She muttered sniffing the air. She then crouched low again. She dashed off; Sky noticed she had a hold of a deer. He ran over to help and he bit it. Flame and he both attacked its throat. They worked as a team to bring it down. Sky watched the Deer fall and collapse at his paws. He wondered what deer tasted like. He had only tasted rabbit and some other things but not deer. "Come on. There's bound to be herd around but make sure to leave some alive. We need the deer to help us live" She muttered following the scent of deer. Sky followed her then he scented it. Deer was what he scented. "Ok be loud we need them to think we are older and there is more of us" She said. This was the first time Sky had heard about being loud while hunting. He then heard flame yip and bark. She was making a lot of noise. Sky did the same as her; breaking into a run when he saw one dash away. Flame must of seen it too because she was racing beside him after the deer. It kicked at them but Flame moved away so did Sky. The deer ran quickly but Flame closed the distance with a single leap. She jumped on the deer's back and bit its neck. Sky jumped up and helped her. Flame and he worked as a team again bringing the deer down. Flame carried it to the other deer. Sky picked up the other deer and the helped each other bring it back. Flame and Sky then dropped it on the fresh kill pile. Sky's stomach growled and he reached for a piece. Flame stuck her tail out to stop him. "See how much Fresh-kill is there? That's for the feast today. We have it every time a dog dies. We call it the death meal." Sky didn't really jump at the idea of the death meal. He was hungry and all he wanted to do was dig into the pile. "It's worth the wait I promise" She said licking him. Sky sighed and he walked away. Flame followed him for a bit but then kept straight when he turned to the elder's den. He saw her disappear into the leader's den.

Flame's pelt bristled. She didn't want to speak to her farther. She knew he would growl or something, she knew he wouldn't believe her. "Hello Flame" her farther said off in his own place. Flame sighed and sat down "I knew Soul was gonna die K.O" She said not meeting his gaze. K.O took a sigh and spoke no longer in his own world. "How so?" He asked looking at her. Flame then looked up meeting her leader's gaze. She spoke quietly "I had dreams. He was following down a hole in each one. There was no way to save him" K.O put his head on his paws as if holding it up was too much work. Flame forgot about what she had come to tell him and looked at him worriedly. She didn't speak just watched K.O stare at a blank wall. She remembered how he was when she was younger, something was bothering him. K.O rose to his paws and he looked at Flame. "You must go young one. We can talk later but I need some time to myself" With that her father left, barely able to hold up his own weight it seemed. Flame sighed and looked outside, K.O was becoming more and more distant each day.

Sky sat down in the elder's den. Sun was looking at a hole in the wall. Sky cleared his throat catching Sun's attention. Sun looked at him, her eyes still showing no sign of sight but she seemed to be looking at him. He thought about what saying then he spoke his words carefully spoken "The past Cloudpack, What where they like?" He asked shifting his paws nervously. Sun seemed to think for a minute before saying "They were very smart dogs. They loved to be in trees. The agent tradition of hunting hasn't been lost but it's taught near the beginning of training. You haven't tried it before because the mentors wish not to waste their breath. Ask an apprentice to help you" Sky didn't get the answer he wanted. Still it was nice to know the pack was special like the others. Sky looked at Sun his eyes showing he wanted to know more. The elder laughed "You're just like Flame when she was young" Sky's pelt felt hot with embarrassment. Sun smiled and looked at him "You better hurry unless you want to miss out on the burial" Sun said in her normal raspy voice. "Aren't you coming?" He asked looking at Sun with a serious face. "I can barely walk" Sun said looking at her paws. Sky nodded and left. He spotted Flame leaving the leader's den. Sky saw Lily leading the dogs out. Scout was with her. Sky sighed; they had lost two lives now. He saw Flame approach him; he looked around acting like he didn't notice her. She licked his head tears where in dog's eyes again. He followed Flame out. They followed another worn out path Flame and Sky stayed in the back. Lizard watched them closely. Sky sighed and listened to his surroundings. He almost ran into Flame when she stopped. He saw her walk toward the center near Soul, Flame signaled him to follow. Sky approached her and sat down near the burial place. He wasn't close to Soul so he felt uncomfortable being up close. They had lowered him in and where burying him when a deep growl filled the meadow. Dogs rushed to protect their mate and pups. Sky was surprised when Scout and Lily huddled together. He was even more surprised to see Flame pressing her pelt against him. He looked over to spot K.O guarding Red. He looked up to see mountain lion entering the clearing. He heard the sound of dogs whispering nervous yelping came out. "We are supposed to have peace when we have a funereal!" Sky heard from a Queen. Flame was the first one up and running at the mountain lion. Scout and Lily followed her. Sky saw the other dogs frozen with fear. He snarled and dashed up to Flame, following her. He spotted Lizard, his mouth opened wide. The world seemed to slow. He saw Flame jumping up in the air to land on the mountain lion. Then he spotted Scout and Lily biting at its feet. Sky jumped on its back joining Flame. Flame and he managed to rip at its ear. Sky got part of his ear ripped at. Flame's tail was clawed deeply. Flame fell off the mountain lion so did the others. Sky fell beside Flame, licking her wounds. Flame licked at his wounds too and they heard a snarl. Lizard was spitting. K.O stood up his ear twitching. All the dogs where crowded together murmuring "Nightpack promised no fighting during a burial!" Said a dog. Some pups yipped in terror. The lion retreated into the woods. The last thing Sky saw before he fainted was Flame resting her head on him.

Flame awoke in the Healer's den. She saw Coco mixing herbs and Flame yawned. "Hello sleepy one" Coco said. Flame looked over to see Sky lying next to her. "He awoke before you and refused to leave" Flame forced herself not to wag her tail. She looked outside at the clearing. "I am surprised K.O is still putting off your warrior ceremony oh well K.O has seen many hero's in his day" Coco said going back to fixing herbs. Flame didn't care she liked to learn more battle moves before she became a warrior. She laid her head down and yawned. She was still tired. "Its nighttime sweety you might as well rest" Coco looked outside before returning to her den. Flame wondered why Coco was still awake. She didn't think for long because she fell asleep again.

Flame woke up she looked around to spot Coco entering. Coco nodded to her smiling "Feel free to leave Flame" Flame stretched and left. She ran to her father's den yawning. She peaked in and saw his nest empty. She spotted Red standing at the top of Cloud rock. OH NO! She thought racing to the front. Her panic raised and she thought to herself surely they would have woken me. But the thoughts didn't help her calm down. "K.O has been missing for the past two days. We are losing hope of finding him and the mountain lions are certainly moving closer." Red looked at Coco desperately as she exited her den. Coco shook her head no then moved on. Red sighed "Two more days. I give him two more days" She walked down Cloud rock and left. Flame searched the crowd looking for Sky. She spotted him sitting in the back. She ran over to him and nuzzled him. Sky looked at her taken back a bit. "We have to go looking Sky I know it's been a busy moon or so for you but I can't shake off this feeling" She shook her head and dashed towards the entrance. Sky followed quickly his mind spinning. Flame dove under some bushes near the entrance and appeared on the other side. Sky followed her but didn't have time to rest as she dashed off again. Sky followed his paws aching, he had hunted earlier. He saw Flame turning and racing towards Tall trees. Tall trees grew closer and Sky's heart raced. Flame watched the trees form around her. She jumped landing on a branch. Sky gasped. Flame jumped from branch to branch easily climbing the tree. Sky took a breath and followed. He took his time by the time he was half way up Flame was at the top. Flame took a breath and jumped to the next tree. She landed easily, not looking down. Sky followed he kept wondering how she was strong enough to do this. Flame jumped to the next tree and felt the branch sway underneath her. She didn't panic just let it settle. She then looked down glancing around. She spotted a brown and white blur sitting in a clearing. She sighed and crouched low getting ready to jump to the tree a lot a tail lengths away. Sky began to panic, it was easy to jump from tree to tree that were only a few tail lengths away but that was a lot! He knew he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. Flame jumped across, barely landing on the next tree. She sighed and continued jumping till she reached the clearing. Sky jumped down branch by branch and followed her on foot. Flame jumped down branch by branch when she got to the clearing. She looked at the brown and white dog sighing. "Father what's wrong?" She asked approaching him. "Everyone believes your dead" Sky added walking up to K.O. K.O sighed and looked at Flame "Nightpack let that mountain lion attack us" he said, Flame could see his sadness. "I am failing as a leader" He spoke again. Flame looked at Sky and sighed "You are not" She looked at K.O "You're trying your best and that's what matters. Some things happen" Sky looked at Flame, he seemed to be worried. Flame wondered why he would be so worried. Sky stood up and looked at K.O "You can't just turn your back on your pack! They need you more than ever now K.O! Can't you see that?" he asked looking at him. K.O sighed "What's the point of going back Sky? The pack is better off with a different leader" Flame became frustrated as she said to him. "K.O! This pack needs you! You're more blind than a vole!" She said her teeth showing. "Not just the pack needs you but your mate needs you! So do I and Scout!" She stood up her pelt bristling. K.O looked at Flame calmly "You have beaten up what? Two mountain lions?" he then continued to speak "Scout has Lily he has to help her. Red is strong enough to continue without me" Flame felt like ripping her fur out because of frustration. "K.O come back please! I want you to be there when I become a warrior also I want you to be the one who makes me a warrior!" Flame was panicking now, she couldn't lose her father. K.O looked at Flame sighing "I guess I will return" Flame knocked her dad off his paws licking him. She felt like she would burst from happiness. Sky got up and pushed Flame off of K.O "We have to hurry back to camp" Flame got up and nodded. K.O stood up and shook his pelt. Panic rose in the three dogs as they heard the sound of Snarls, coming from the direction of camp. Flame ran off traveling quickly taking no time to pause and jump over things. She just jumped. Sky followed with K.O beside him. Flame was still in the lead when they reached camp. Flame pushed herself through the bramble and entered camp. Standing in the center nose to nose with Red was Lakepack leader Fish! Beside her were her warriors their pelts bristling.

**Chapter 3**

Sky's pelt bristled at the site of Lakepack leader and her warriors. He walked up to Shaken, the newest warrior, and asked "What happened?" He snarled how long were they gone? "Lakepack is saying we crossed the border!" Sky spotted Flame approach the pack followed by K.O. Red smiled happily at the sight of K.O but her smile faded as Fish snarled. K.O stepped in front of Fish who was snarling angrily. Sky felt as if the whole pack was going downhill. It hardly ever had a rest from trouble. Fish looked K.O in the eye "I thought you ran off, scared" She snickered. K.O stood his ground as he met her eyes "I didn't run off scared" He snarled. Fish rolled her eyes "We saw your warriors cross our border!" Fish said her pelt still bristling. K.O smirked "Oh Fish didn't you cross our border to get here?" He asked staring at her. Fish seemed dumbfounded "I-We are allowed" She snarled. "Then we should be able to cross too right?" K.O asked his smile getting bigger. Fish spat "Just wait K.O next time your warriors cross the border you'll be searching for your pelt" Fish walked away followed by her warriors. Sky sighed happy no fight had happened. "Which one of you guys crossed the border?" K.O asked turning toward his pack. The pack members looked at each other then the newest apprentice Freeze stood up "I was chasing a mouse when it crossed the border" She said her head hung low. K.O's tail twitched "Where was your mentor?" Shallow swallowed a bit before speaking "I was chasing a deer with some other pack members" K.O looked at Shallow and Freeze "My den. Now" Freeze and Shallow looked at each other before dashing toward his den. Sky looked around spotting Flame talking to Red. He walked towards the elder's den to check on Sun. When he approached the den he spotted Sun sunning herself on warm rock, it laid outside the elder's den. "Hi Sun need something to eat?" Sky asked. Sun raised her head yawning then staring at him with her blind eyes. "Sky is that you?" She asked sniffing the air. "Yes it's me Sun want something to eat?" Sun stood up "No feed the youngster's and queens first" She said sitting down. "They were already fed" Sky said remembering giving the queens food. "Fine Sky" Sun said yawning again. Sky left heading towards the fresh kill pile. As he picked up a rabbit he heard a familiar voice behind him "Hi Sky" Sky turned around to see Shaken staring at him "Hey Shaken, what's up" he said impatiently. "Not much we were put on dawn patrol for tomorrow. Flame, Sheep, and Badger will join us" Sky nodded and hastily said "I got to go Sun needs to eat" He walked away quickly. He spotted Sun looking at him; it made him feel weird having the elder's sightless eyes staring at him. Sun's bright yellow pelt was now a dull yellow. He began to think of ways to clean it and then he thought he might as well search for ticks too. He sat down the rabbit and Sun nodded her thanks. "Hey sun if you don't mind I want to clean your pelt and get rid of ticks." Sun laughed a bit "You want to do that? Most dogs are forced too" Sky sighed "Can I Sun?" he asked thinking. "Sure young one" Sun said taking a bite of her rabbit. Sky ran towards the Healer's den. Sitting on the outside was Boulder; he seemed to be talking to Coco. When Sky approached Boulder said bye and left. Coco looked up as Sky entered. "Yes?" She asked. "I need tick remover" He said sitting down. "Oh hang on" She walked away and returned with tick remover. She handed him the foul smelling herb. He walked away and ran toward Sun. He dropped the tick remover then licked furiously at Sun's pelt, spitting out the dirt. He almost swallowed the dirt as he saw Flame enter; she had a flower in her pelt. Instead of having dirt all over her pelt she had a clean slick pelt. He wandered what the occasion was. Then it hit him, Flame was becoming a warrior! At least that's what he thought. He saw K.O enter camp and head toward Sky. Sky quickly finished Sun's pelt and walked to K.O. "Hello Sky. I know it seems very early but we need more warriors and you guys have proved to be good warriors" K.O then nodded to Flame. "Sky ask Flame to help prepare you" Sky's heart raced as he ran towards Flame. He almost ran right into her. Flame smiled and sat down cleaning Sky's pelt. Sky saw Lizard sitting far away; he almost felt pity for him. He had no one to help him prepare, Sky knew Lizard would become a warrior too. Lizard looked at his paws and shuffled them. Sky then felt Flame poke him with her paw. He looked at her and sighed. "It's ok I got Freeze to prepare him, he's shuffling his paws because he is nervous" Sky looked back to see Freeze enter her eyes shining as she cleaned his pelt. Sky sighed and licked his pelt nervously. He saw Sun looking up at cloud rock. Sky heard a deep howl. He saw K.O standing on highrock. He walked forward Flame following him. Lizard ran to catch up to them. As they passed the Scouter apprentices Sky spotted Scout nodding at Flame. Sky sat down next Flame, Lizard was next to Flame. Sky looked at Flame who licked a piece of fur that was sticking up on his back. Flame smiled and looked back up. "We have three new apprentices our need for warriors is high and they have saved some clan mates" K.O's gaze rested on Scout and Lily. "Also they were there fighting the mountain lion that interrupted us." Sky heard some low growls. Sky heard K.O bark to calm them. "Sky and Flame have proven their loyalty by searching for answers beyond the code. If it weren't for them I, Scout, Lily, and maybe over half of you wouldn't be standing here" Sky's pelt burned with embarrassment when every eye fell onto him and Flame. "Lizard has proven his loyalty by doing what any warrior would do" K.O looked at Lizard. Lizard was obviously disappointed he didn't get as much praise. "May Nightpack light your path, for now you choose your own destiny" K.O howled a long cheerful howl. Sky was surprised when Sun was the second one to howl. Then the others joined in. Sky heard the howls die down. Then he heard Flame howl a lighter howl then the ones Sky had heard. Sky joined in howling a new howl. Then Lizard howled with them. Sky stopped when Flame did. Lizard was last to stop. Flame looked around camp the dogs were coming up to greet them. Sky stuck his head high in the air, he had proven he was a loyal warrior and now no one could deny it. He spotted Sun walking up to them and he smiled. "Young one I knew you would be a great warrior" The blind elder's gaze fell onto Flame. "You show your father's courage. Something many dogs don't have" Then Sun's gaze went to Lizard who was looking at something else. "You have had lost much yet you stand tall and stay sane" Sun looked back at Sky. "I want you to prove that were you come from doesn't matter" With that Sun padded to her den. Sky's paws itched to run out and explore the territory with Flame. "So" He said turning toward Flame and Lizard "We need to go explore the territory and return with a buck right?" Sky asked remembering what Shaken had done, it would be easier for them because there was three not one. Flame nodded and smiled weakly "Let's go Sky" She walked ahead. Sky felt Lizard's pelt bristle as he walked past. Sky followed them trotting up to Flame. He wondered when he should ask or if he should ask at all. He felt Flame press her pelt against him "Smell that? It smells like a pooch. Not you though you smell of Cloudpack now but come on" She walked her paws sliding into the old paw prints. Sky followed he had gotten so used to Cloudpack's smell that pooch scent smelled nasty. When he entered the clearing he sighed and sat down. The scent felt familiar and his pelt bristled as his old friend appeared. Sky stopped himself from running over and nuzzling his friend. He was a warrior now not a pooch. Flame narrowed her eyes she must of saw something Sky didn't because she was staring at Sky "You know this pooch don't you?" She seemed to force back a snarl. Sky stared at Kira and smiled "yes I do we're good friends" he was happy Lizard decided to stay back and hunt. "She's a pooch" Flame growled. "Um may I speak to Sky alone?" Kira asked looking at Flame. Flame snarled and walked away.

Flame looked around her hurt sank; Sky had shown something in his eyes that he had not said out loud. Flame sat down on a rock. "Hi Flame I am sorry about Sky" She turned her head to see Lizard. "I thought you hated me" She said forcing her sadness away. "Well you see I can't hate you. I don't love you anymore though. We can be friends right?" He asked sitting next to her. "Yea you waste eater" She said pushing him aside smiling. Lizard smiled too and crouched low "Then let's fight you Fat furball!" He wagged his tail and tackled her. Flame laughed and knocked him off pinning him. She like playing with her friend again it was like when everything wasn't confusing. Lizard kicked her off and jumped into the trees. "Catch me if you can!" He called leaping branch by branch. Flame followed laughing chasing his green tail. She suddenly rammed into him on accident and they fell out of the tree laughing. Sky entered with Kira, then it all returned to Flame her jealously bubbling over. "Kira wants to join the pack! How great is that Flame?" he looked at her making Flame look at her paws. She couldn't admit how she felt she would seem like a love sick puppy "It's great" she said almost silent. Lizard pressed his pelt against her trying to make her feel better. He muttered in her ear "I lost you to him now if he doesn't see you're meant to be I will make sure his face will never look the same again" Flame looked at Lizard wagging her tail as she stood up. Flame nodded to Sky "Fine but she must join as an apprentice that's the rules, take her to camp to K.O don't pause to answer questions or to catch up we need to catch that buck before Dawn" Flame put her nose in the air and held her head high as she walked past. Lizard followed and looked at Sky "You break Flame's heart you'll be searching for your pelt for the next moon" He then followed Flame. Sky's ears twitched and he left. Flame sniffed the air waiting for the scent of Deer then she heard it the sound of pounding hooves heading straight toward her and Lizard!

Sky entered camp and lead Kira to K.O's den. He told K.O what happened and K.O decided to test her before he did anything. Sky nodded and left the den. Then he heard the sound of howls in terror, the clan was asleep by now they couldn't possibly hear the howls. Sky dashed off his pelt burning as the brambles left scratches but he couldn't possibly stop not with his Flame out there. Did I just call her my Flame? He thought but he pushed it away as he approached. He saw deer running past him dodging them easily. Then he saw it a mountain lion chasing them. Sky yowled and raced toward the lion snarling. It stopped and turned toward him. It smelled of milk no doubt it had cubs. He dashed off heading down the path but he didn't head towards camp he headed toward the hole. He plummeted down but landed on a ledge the mountain lion plummeted to its doom. He watched it fall and his heart raced that had almost been him. Then finally it hit him, the lion wasn't dead. But he couldn't do anything about it now he had to make sure Flame was safe. He raced down into the clearing hearing barks of desperation. It hit him, the barks were Flame's. Panic hit him as he saw her Red pelt. It was messy from the hooves. The last thing he heard from Flame was a groan then her eyes closed. He panicked more how could he have left Flame alone? He spotted Lizard lying not far away groaning in pain. Sky licked Flame's pelt wishing she would speak again give him the slightest bit of hope. Flame didn't speak or move just lay still. Her slight breathing made Sky a tiny bit happy. Sky looked at Lizard then Flame. He shoved Flame onto his back and dragged Lizard away.

Flame woke up to see a grey pelt mixed in her red one. She spotted Sky sleeping beside her. She licked his pelt. Coco entered the den and looked at Flame "You're very lucky. He has been here since he brought you in here. He wouldn't even leave to get some food" Flame smiled slightly. She then got up and he fell down waking up suddenly. "You're awake!" He said licking her pelt. Flame pushed his head away with a paw. Sky frowned but his playful smile returned and he tackled Flame. Coco laughed "Both of you warriors and you still act like puppies! Now go play outside. Wait, I need to talk to Sky" Flame nodded and left.

Sky looked at Coco. "You should do what you're thinking" Coco said staring at Sky. Sky's pelt burned "I don't know" Coco rolled her eyes "Ok wait till it's too late!"She said calling over her shoulder as she left. Sky sighed and looked outside. He spotted Flame playing with some pups. He took a breath and walked out. "Flame I have a question!"

**Chapter 4**

Flame looked up to see Sky approaching her. Fawn looked at Flame with her green eyes making kissy noises. Flame laughed and pushed Fawn down. Fawn laughed her cute little laugh. Flame felt Sky pull her aside. Sky looked at Flame's eyes. Flame smiled "You had a question?" Sky snapped out of his trance again. "Flame well we've been through a lot even though I haven't known you forever I would like to have you around-" He was stopped by Flame putting her nose to his. "Stop you're rambling and say it" Sky said it quickly looking at her nose which was still touching his. "Will you be my mate?" Flame suddenly pushed him down. "Yes" She said licking his cheek. Sky smiled and knocked her off. "You know what Flame? I knew you would say yes" He said smirking teasing her. "Oh really, what makes you think that pooch" She said teasing him back. Sky smiled "It's pretty obvious you like me" Flame rolled her eyes and knocked him back down walking away to Fawn. Fawn jumped on Flame and Flame swayed around falling down. She made it quite dramatic as she fell down. Sky then approached Flame. "That wasn't funny" He must of landed in some bushes because he had leaves and mud all over him. Flame forced herself not to laugh. Fawn of course burst out laughing. Flame then burst out laughing too. Sky narrowed his eyes smiling "Want to laugh huh?" He picked Flame up, throwing her onto his back. Then picking up Fawn and tossing her onto his head. He walked over to the bush. "NO!" Flame screamed trying to get away. Sky got on his back paws and Flame slid into the bush screaming. Fawn giggling as she fell onto Flame. Flame pushed Fawn into mud. Fawn laughed more and Sky laughed too. Flame smirked as she tackled Sky "Come on Fawn let's get the mountain lion!" Fawn ran up to Sky and nipped at his ears. Flame pinned Sky down with her muddy paw. Sky squirmed underneath trying to get free. Fawn bent down and jumped on Sky's stomach. "I'll get you mountain lion!" She squealed. Sky roared trying his best to sound like a mountain lion. Fawn puffed out her chest and nipped at his nose. Sky knocked Flame off then shook Fawn away. Fawn ran back jumping on his face. Flame smiled then saw Freeze run in quickly. She then saw Shallow chasing after her. "K.O, Lakepack ambushed us!" She screamed. Freeze's pelt was bristling. Flame looked at Sky then Fawn. "Fawn we have to go, we'll play later" When she and Sky were out of hearing she muttered "If we return". Lizard exited the warriors den, _he must have woken before me, _Flame thought. Lizard ran to Freeze "You ok?" He asked. Freeze nodded smiling "I gave one a bite he won't forget!" Flame's head was spinning. All of this happened fast, as usual. Flame saw K.O approach them "Take Flame, Sky, Lizard, Shaken, Grey, and Short" Grey and Short approached them nodding. When everyone was gathered they dashed off. Flame reached the border first. She spotted Fish wrestling with Caller. _He's a Scouter not a warrior! _Fury raged in Flame as she knocked Fish away. "Keep your fishy paws away from him!" She snarled. Fish landed in the stream. Flame jumped into the water pushing Fish under. "Let's see if Lakepack can breathe under water!" She said growling. Caller hid in some bushes, scared to death. Flame let go of Fish, who came up gasping for air. Flame snarled again and jumped out of the river dodging all the fighting dogs. She crouched next to Caller's bush and checked him over. She found a deep gash in his side. Caller swayed a bit before falling down, fainting. "Freeze, I need you to get Caller back to camp, NOW!" Freeze looked at Flame dashing over. Freeze snarled her eyes darkening as she looked at her brother's deep gash. She dragged him away. Flame looked for Fish, anger boiling over again. She spotted Fish slipping further into the territory. _This isn't a regular battle! They are trying to get to our camp! _Flame looked into the trees, spotting a close branch she jumps on it. She crouches low hiding beneath the leaves. Fish was crouched low passing the branch. Flame howled and jumped on Fish. Fish yowled in pain as she collapsed. She bit deep into Fish's ear, Fish made a mistake by yanking her head away. Flame looked at Fish's torn ear. She smiled proudly and pushed Fish away "Call off your warriors or else" She snarled. "Or else what?" Fish asked. Flame didn't have time to answer; she heard a squeal from the border. She spotted Fawn struggling in a Lakepack warrior's grip. Flame looked at Fish then the Lakepack warrior. "You're a no good crook!" She snarled dashing off. Flame heard another squeal. She spotted Frost, the white puppy's pelt stood out. Then Fawn's little brother, rabbit. Flame didn't make it in time, the dog's had crossed the border and where dashing off. Flame looked around spotting Sky dodging a dog then saw Lizard battling a warrior with Freeze, who must have returned from camp already. "Sky, Freeze, and Lizard come here!" Sky, Lizard, and Freeze looked at her before dashing over. "We need to save those puppies. Now you can either stay here fighting a distraction or come save the pups" Freeze and Lizard looked at each other before responding "We'll go" Lizard said speaking for Freeze who was nodding. "I will too" Sky said looking at Flame. Flame didn't smile, she was worried. "Ok let's go now" Flame dashed off, Lizard, Freeze, and Sky following. Flame followed the smell of Fish and trees. She then stopped when she heard the sound of pack life. Flame muttered "Stick together and we'll ambush them" They all nodded and Flame looked for some trees. Luckily the camp was surrounded by them. Flame jumped in the nearest one. She landed on a branch that swayed under her. She jumped to another tree's branch. Freeze followed then Lizard. Last was Sky who was still nervous about being in trees. Flame followed the tree's branches till she could see the camp. Flame jumped up landing on a higher branch. Lizard and Freeze stayed below her but Sky climbed next to her. Freeze looked for a signal, when she saw it she jumped down. Flame landed next to her, Sky landed next to Flame, while Lizard landed next to Freeze. Flame howled loudly making the queens back away. Flame looked around howling again. Then she heard a howl respond, it was tiny but she could tell it was from the leader's den. "I'M COMING FAWN!" Flame called dashing straight toward the leader's den. "Lizard, Freeze I need you to guard" Flame said dashing into leader's den, Sky following. Flame saw the pups not guarded but shivering. She picked Fawn and Frost up while Sky picked up Rabbit. "So nice of you to join us" Said an ice cold voice. Flame turned to see about four Lakepack warriors, they tossed Freeze and Lizard in. "Now I hope you enjoy your very long stay". The warriors turned around to guard the entrance. Flame looked at Fawn, Flame's panic reflected in the pup's eyes. Flame growled not going to give up. "Sky do you think we could charge them" She whispered. Sky looked up still holding Rabbit, he nodded. Flame looked at Sky and nuzzled him "If we don't live I want you to know I have believed in you the whole time, I just never showed it" Flame then looked at Lakepack dogs. "I love you Flame" Sky said staring at her. "I love you too Sky" She replied. She spotted Freeze and Lizard saying their good byes if they didn't return. Flame picked up Fawn, and gave Frozen to Lizard. Flame managed to say "CHARGE!" through the brown fur of Fawn. Flame ran off her heart pounding. The Lakepack warriors separated from surprise as Flame and the others dashed pass. Flame ran quicker and jumped onto a branch. She followed the branches to the border smiling. Fawn was teasing the Lakepack warriors following them on foot. Flame saw the river and took a breath she was going to take the largest leap and fall she had ever taken. She pushed off with her back legs and she felt the world slow. She could see all the other dogs fighting at the border still. Flame landed with a thud on the other side. She looked around spotting the others. She took a deep breath ignoring the stinging in her paws she dashed back to camp. She felt the bramble tug at her pelt as she entered the camp. She fell down her heart racing. "We did it!" She howled a howl of victory, putting Fawn down first. Sky joined in sitting Rabbit down. Lizard sat Frozen down and howled. Crystal and Song stuck their heads out of the nursery. "My pup!" Crystal exclaimed happily running to her pup. Song ran over licking both her puppies. Flame finally felt the pain in her side, paws, and almost everywhere. She collapsed not fainting though. She closed her eyes, still not fainting. Sky sat down next to her, but then collapsed landing on her. Flame could hear voices around her "Is she ok?" "She looks fine" "They saved the puppies!" "So young too" "I heard Flame made a large leap" "Should we wake them?" "No not yet let them rest Flame woke up only an hour ago from her coma" "Coma? What's that mamma?" "It's when you sleep a long time to heal." "Oh" "Should we take them to the Healer's den at least?" One voice stood out, "You saved my little sister, and I owe you a lot Flame." Flame still had her eyes closed but she saw Soul staring at her. "I hope Lily still loves me" he muttered. "She needs to move on Soul, she has Scout now" Soul snarled. "Scout doesn't deserve her he controls her, he tried convincing her not to go exploring for the mountain lion with me!" He proclaimed. "She almost got killed Soul" Flame snarled "Scout and her are better than you and her you know why? You would of killed you, her, and Scout" Flame then vanished. She opened her eyes to see Sky sleeping next to her in the warriors den. Flame licked Sky on the head and he opened his eyes "Its moonhigh Flame, you should sleep till morning" Sky said closing his eyes again. Flame put her head on him and closed her eyes.

The next day Flame woke to the sound paws outside the den. She looked up to see Fawn yawning, and pacing outside the den. "What?" Flame asked looking at her. "I'm gonna be a warrior apprentice soon! Guess who I suggested to be my mentor?" Fawn asked wagging her tail. "Red?" Flame asked getting up stretching, her muscles showing as she did so. Fawn gasped "Will I be as strong as you when I get older?" She asked looking at Flame. Flame shrugged and sat down yawning. "Who'd you request to be your mentor Fawn?" Flame said quickly changing the subject. Fawn wagged her tail, it thumped on the ground. Her eyes shining as she spoke "You! And Sparrow, Frozen's brother asked to be Sky's apprentice!" Flame's tiredness washed away, her eyes sparkling. "You sure K.O would agree?" She asked trying to keep her excitement hidden; some of the warriors who had been warriors for a couple of moons didn't have an apprentice yet! "Yes, you and Sky have saved the clan before and me" Fawn smiled. Flame rolled her eyes and looked at the den. She spotted Sky shaking his pelt. Flame told him the news and his eyes sparkled like hers. "Finally you two are awake!" Called a voice, Flame turned to see Zing running over to them. "We need you guys to patrol the borders" Flame nodded and looked at Sky. Sky smiled and nodded. Flame dashed off Sky following her, his pelt against hers. When they reached the border Flame sniffed around. She felt the blood of dogs on her paws. She then heard the sound of paws. Scout and Lily entered quickly panting "YOU LEFT WITHOUT US!" Scout said between pants. Flame looked at them "Sorry I'm full of energy" Scout nodded and shifted uneasily. "Hey did you guys here we are Scouters now" he gave them a fake smile and licked his fur. Lily shifted her paws too and nodded. "That's great!" Flame said wagging her tail. Lily looked up and asked Flame "Can we go talk?" Flame nodded and they padded up stream together. Flame looked back and saw Scout talking to Sky. When they were far away Lily spoke. "I think to myself maybe just maybe if I close my eyes I will open them waking from my nightmare, not just that but I won't be in constant torture. I love Scout but my heart was given to Soul and he is refusing to give it back" Flame looked up from sniffing the border staring at Lily. "He's not refusing to give it back, your refusing to take it. Lily you're the only thing standing between you and Scout's love. I understand it's hard to move on but you must know Scout is not leaving you nor is he going to die. Soul's gone" Flame tried to stop the last two words from escaping. Lily looked at Flame tears rolling down her white fur. Flame sighed, how could she convince her friend that Scout was her soul mate? Soul would have gotten them killed in a heartbeat. Flame felt helplessness return. She felt a pelt press against her. Flame turned to see Soul his dark green eyes shining. "Flame tell her I want her to move on, that I can see we weren't meant to be" Flame looked at Soul; he was fading soon all that was there was a breeze. Flame sighed and stared at Lily, she had to say what Soul had told her. The only question was how. Lily sighed and looked at the sky. Flame spoke trying to sound confident "Soul wants you to move on Lily, he understands" Lily looked up "He told you that didn't he" She said her eyes shining. Flame nodded and Lily looked around "If I could say good bye to him I would be ready to move on" Flame stood up waiting for his eyes to show up. Soul stood in the clearing. Lily must have seen him because she rushed over and pressed herself against him. "Move on Lily we aren't meant to be" Lily looked at him, her eyes wide. "Good bye Lily" Soul said looking at her eyes. "Good bye Soul" She said but it was too late the space that once occupied the dog was hollow nothing there but grass it wasn't flattened either. Lily stood up and Flame looked at her. "He returned my heart and I accepted it, now I have to give it away again" Lily said looking at the ground. "You don't have to give it away Lily" Flame said. "I want too I love Scout" Flame remembered hearing that certainty when she was younger, when Lily told Scout she loved Soul. Flame's paws shook she knew Soul was gonna die and she did nothing, did Soul blame her? Did Nightpack? She had to tell someone she knew deep down she needed to. She then realized Lily was still standing there. "I need to say something Lily, I can trust you right?" Lily nodded. "I knew Soul was gonna die I didn't do anything either" Lily stood frozen deep in thought almost trying to process what she was told. Lily then stood up staring Flame dead in the eyes, if looks could kill Flame would dead. Flame's pelt prickled and Lily snarled "You killed him!" Flame's eyes flashed full of anger. "NO I DIDN'T MAYBE YOU SHOULD LISTEN MORE!" Lily spat and looked at Flame "I am going to tell the whole pack you're a freak and a killer" Lily dashed off snarling. Flame stood still her eyes widened, so much had just happened. Sky dashed in to stop the fainting from shock Flame from falling. Flame closed her eyes.

Flame woke up in the Healers den. Coco was laying down "You seem to be in here a lot" Coco Said. Flame looked up to see Sky pacing outside. Flame struggled to her paws and walked out. She saw dogs glare at her their eyes dark. She managed to hear one say "She doesn't deserve Fawn as an apprentice, She'll just see her death and ignore it" Flame's pelt prickled. K.O stood up staring at Flame. Flame shifted uncomfortably her father's eyes burning into her pelt she wondered if he was angry or sad or didn't care. Flame looked around and her only comfort was Sky exiting the warrior den yawning. His smile made her feel a tiny bit better. He walked over to her and licked her face looking at the other dogs challengingly. Flame listened and she heard no other voices speaking of her. Sighing she stood up and looked at Sky. Sky smirked and nodded toward the entrance of camp. "I have a present for you out there" Flame looked at Sky questioningly but he said nothing just smiled and stood there. Flame muttered under her breath "Everything moves so quickly know don't you think?" She said moving toward the entrance. Sky followed smiling bigger. Flame dove under the bush and felt a tail go over her eyes. "No peaking let's move" Sky said moving forward. Flame followed only tripping over every little thing on her way there Sky's way of apologizing was telling her to move quicker. Sky finally stopped and Flame ran into him. "Stop moving" He said. "Thanks" Flame muttered sitting down. Sky removed his tail and she gasped.

**Chapter 4**

Sky smiled and looked at Flame's reaction. Her eyes were glittering with delight. He puffed out his chest; full of pride. Lizard exited his bush Freeze next to him "what do you think Flame?" He asked. "It's-It's beautiful!" Sky looked back to the roses that were scattered across the ground and the one sky blue rose that was intertwined with the flame red one. He had found it near a rose bush already intertwined. Flame smiled and looked at sky "What do those two roses stand for?" Sky had a feeling she already knew but wanted to hear it from him. "It means my path is intertwined with yours" Flame nuzzled him and licked his pelt. Sky remembered when they were younger and how almost every word Flame said to him was an insult. Sky then fell over, Flame knocking him down. She smiled and laughed. Sky rolled his eyes and knocked her off. Flame snorted and pushed him away with her paw "Pooch" she said. Gasp escaped the dogs their mouths wide open. Flame looked at them "Seriously, you guys can't take a joke" She muttered. Lizard looked at Freeze and she shrugged. Sky rolled his eyes again and looked at Flame "Joking are we waste eater?" he said in a joking voice. Flame smiled again and nodded "Of course small brain" Flame told him looking at the roses again. Sky smiled and licked her head "Shall we head back?" Lizard nodded and walked quickly away with Frozen. Flame's ear twitched and she smirked at a thought. Sky wondered what it was but didn't think long as Flame stood up and walked away. Sky followed his paws slipping into the paws prints. An image flashed in his mind. He was no longer seeing through his own vision but some other dogs he could even hear its thoughts. It was listening to an empty sound, a hole. Sky never could hear this well! The dog's eyes opened suddenly and Sky noted that the ground was not covered in paw prints; it was just a clear path. Snow was lying near the side of it as if some dog had pushed it away. He also saw a red and white dog streaking across the path his red pelt standing out against the dirt and snow. Sky soon felt the dog running faster and faster its thoughts a blur of images. Sky made out a light tan dog with dark green eyes he was in the dog's memory! The only question was who was she? He snapped back to the image and he saw the dog leaping above the small red dog. He felt his paws land on hollow ground. He saw the snow crumple to give way to a hole. His heart lurched and he could hear the dog yowling out "I LOVE YOU HONEY!" As it fell down the hole, time slowed down and he could make out the hole, its curves and every ledge. He felt his paws land on a ledge, excitement surged through the dog. Sky felt the dog's tail wagging, but it didn't last for long as the ledge gave away the dog clawed its way up trying it best. Sky stared at the dog's claws they were blunt and his paws where Black. He spotted a brown dog rushing down the side towards them; the dog gave up all its strength disappearing as it fell plummeting down. He saw the dog twist and make itself falling straight down. Sky felt the wind pierce his pelt making it hurt worse but the fall wasn't far. He saw the ground and he hit it. A sharp pain went through him something that felt as if a hundred mountain lions were tearing him apart then it all vanished. He was standing on the path his paws still in the old paw prints. He saw Flame streaking across the dirt toward camp, he howled and Flame stopped kicking a stone before her. The almost melted snow fell collapsing. Flame gasped and turned to Sky who was looking at the sky. His pelt bristled and he looked at the ground. He gasped when he saw a pair of black paws and a pair of honey colored paws. "I am honey" Said the honey colored dog, also could be described as a light tan dog. The black dog, he remembered him he was the dog who had fallen! "I am Snake we are part of the very first Packs." Honey nodded "We have come to warn you! _The greatest danger is the most common!" _Sky stood still his paws frozen to the earth. The dog's vanished and he looked around to see Flame staring at him. Sky shook his head and walked back to camp. When he entered he noticed all the dogs where getting together. "A gathering is tonight!" Frozen called. Sky nodded and looked at K.O who was sitting outside his den discussing something with Red. Boulder and Blazer, leader of the Scouters, looked at K.O "ready to go?" K.O shook his head "I can't go, I feel Sick" Red nodded "Me too!" she said. Everyone gasped "A gathering without a speaker?" Called a voice, Sky's stomach clenched and he wondered what the other packs would think. K.O stood up "I know a loyal dog that can go for me. Flame you can go!" Sky heard a snarl of protest from the back.

**Chapter 5**

Flame turned to see the eldest of warriors, Shatter looking at them. "She can't go in your place K.O! You need a professional warrior like me" He said looking at Flame directly now. Flame's pelt bristled and she approached Shatter "Only a foolish warrior would question his leader" She met his eyes and held his gaze. Shatter snorted and looked at Flame "Want to Fight Flame? You don't scare me!" Shatter challenged. Flame snorted "Again only a foolish warrior would fight on New moon!" Shatter bunched his muscles together and knocks Flame down reaching for her throat with his teeth. Flame didn't want to fight so she just tried to shove the warrior off. He was too heavy, Flame fought for breath. She soon couldn't breathe, her panic rising as she opened her mouth trying to swallow air instead she couldn't her energy began to fade. She heard a yowl from Cloud rock. "SHATTER! GET OFF OF HER YOUR KILLING HER!" Shatter backed off snarling. Flame gasped her breaths feeling like claws. She kept gasping until she could breathe easily. She got up and stumbled over to Sky who caught her before she fell. Sky smiled and let her lean on her shoulder. "You may stay behind and do apprentice duties" K.O said staring at Shatter who looked down ashamed. Flame glared at Shatter before walking to K.O "Want me to go still?" K.O nodded "Any dog questions you remind them of what you have done" Flame nodded and walked away. She stopped near the entrance and looked around. She saw the Scouters standing behind her ready to sniff out danger. Behind them laid the Builders then last were the warriors waiting for their chance to run up and protect the builders. Flame sighed and slid under the bush. She heard other dogs follow. She dashed off fast, crossing over the Lakepack border and paused to look back at her pack. She took a breath and ran faster not slowing down until she heard the dog's up ahead. She ran faster then stopped before she fell down the hill. She slowly made her way down into the moonlit clearing. She smiled noticing all the dogs talking as if they were clan mates. She spotted Fish eyeing her then she saw Shadow standing proudly near the edge of Pack rock. She looked for Bark her eyes caught him in the center of Pack rock looking down on the dogs. She walked over and sat down. "Red and K.O couldn't make it they have decided to send me in their place" She said looking at them. Bark and Shadow nodded but Fish glared at Flame refusing to show her approval. "Just because I stole our puppies back doesn't mean you have to be evil" She muttered climbing onto the rock. Shadow smiled being friendly with Flame. Flame relaxed as she sat down next to Bark and Shadow. Fish stood up and howled when everyone turned to face her Fish looked at Flame smirking "I would like to go first" Fish said. All the dogs in the clearing nodded. "Not much to report except Cloudpack is full of thieving Waste-eaters!" Flame's pelt bristled, her teeth forming a snarl. Fish smirked "we had some puppies hiding in my den as we were brutally attacked by Cloudpack. Bark if I were you I would watch my border those mangy waste eaters have neither code nor mercy" Fish continued. Flame couldn't hold her tongue anymore she knew it was disrespectful to talk while a leader was talking but she couldn't let her pack be shamed! "You liar, you fake attacked us then tried to steal our puppies! When we went to get them your warriors trapped us in your den! You were gonna make us your slaves Fish this is intolerable!" Flame said stepping to the edge of Pack rock. Mummers of agreement rose from Cloudpack. Fish snarled "Flame you little waste eater! You think you're all that well this might make you think differently!" Fish crouched low her teeth showing. As she jumped Bark stepped forward, she rammed into his shoulder and fell down her nose bleeding "No fight shall happen tonight! Fish you may stay here and be quiet or go" Bark said growling. Fish stood up not willing to go she sat down snorting. Bark nodded to Flame and stepped back. "We lost a Scouter apprentice thanks to a hole in our territory, we hope the weather will warm up and the snow will melt. Hunting is fine and there has been a spotting of Mountain lion on our territory but nothing out of the normal" She stepped back nodding to Bark. Bark nodded back to her and stood up standing near the edge. He still had some of Fish's blood on his shoulder. His brown pelt lit up in the moonlight when he stood up. He also looked a lot bigger Flame began to wonder what would happen if she went into battle with him. She shivered and then began to focus on what he was saying. "Forestpack is doing well no reports of mountain lion and also all the holes where found by the Scouters before any dog fell" Boulder nodded to Shadow who nodded back and stood up. Flame finally noticed the matted pelt and Shadow's rib cage. She felt like shivering again the leader looked skinny and defenseless. "We need more territory! My pack is starving from loss of prey; we lost a litter of puppies because the queen couldn't give them milk. Please I am begging you Bark, something I hardly do!" Shadow's eyes were mad and it was easy to tell she hasn't slept in a while. Bark stood up and looked at Shadow "You may have the territory with no trees it's useless to us" Shadow bowed her head "Th-Thank you B-Bark, My pack owes you!" Bark looked at Shadow "You owe us nothing without four packs there would be fights" Shadow nodded and stepped back. Flame felt uncomfortable, had she seen Fish's eyes light up when she figured out Lakepack was weak? No it mustn't be true Fish wasn't even that heartless but still she would keep her eye on Lakepack leader. Fish looked at Bark "This meeting is dismissed" She said jumping down and running off. All the Lakepack dogs followed. Bark nodded his goodbye to the rest of the packs and left with his pack. Flame ran to Shadow before she ran off "If you ever need help come to our pack, I know you don't want to look weak but I think Fish has plans for your pack" Shadow didn't speak just stared at Flame and nodded before leaving. Flame dashed to the front of her pack and lead them back to camp. K.O looked up from where he was laying down when they entered. Flame looked at her paws scared to tell her father about what she told Darkpack. K.O said nothing just rested his head and closed his eyes. Flame took a breath and walked up to Sky who was sitting outside the warrior dens thinking. Flame smiled a fake smile and licked him on the head. Sky smiled to her and she could tell something was bothering him but she didn't say anything instead she leaned on him taking in his scent. He still smelled of pooch but Cloudpack scent mixed into it. She closed her eyes, an image flashing before her. _She was running fast to the Darkpack territory. She was there when she heard a yowl from Sky "What?" She asked, "The mountain lion is attacking!" He said. Flame's heart pounded against her chest, no, no this can't be happening! She saw Sky dash back to camp. Flame yowled at Scout to head to Darkpack territory. _The image faded and Flame opened her eyes to see Sky snoring lightly beside her. She smiled slightly and rested her head on him falling asleep.

Flame woke up to see Sky looking around. She pushed her pelt against him the air was icy cold. She wondered if any dog had caught Death cough yet. She shook her head and got up yawning and stretching. She took a breath and walked away she saw a couple of warriors huddled together. She looked around and sighed. She left through the exit and kept walking stretching her muscles more and more. She then picked up speed dashing quickly towards Lakepack. When she entered she heard an odd silence. She sniffed at the border, it hadn't been marked today. She panicked sniffing the air trying to sniff for Lakepack but she caught no scent. She closed her eyes and listened. She heard dog's moving quickly through some undergrowth. Near Darkpack border, she opened her eyes quickly. She dashed off her paws not carrying her fast enough in her opinion.

**Chapter 6**

Sky took yawned waking up. He stretched his muscles and looked around camp. He had saw Flame leave camp and didn't bother to follow her assuming she wasn't doing anything. He shook his pelt fluffing it out, he saw Shatter cleaning up the elder's den. He smirked happy to see him doing apprentice duties. He spotted Lizard talking to Frozen their pelts brushing each other. Sky looked around spotting Sun laying down on hot rock. He walked over and put his muzzle to her face. The elder looked up at him. "Hello young one, do you seek help?" She asked. "No Sun" He said. "Then go away and let me rest" She said laying her head down. Sky laughed and prodded her with his paw. Sun snorted and shoved him away. Sky frowned and sat down. The elder must have been grouchy today. He looked around again trying to see if Flame had returned. He saw Flame running in from the entrance; she was a flash of Red as she ran towards K.O's den. Sky could feel anxiety in his mate. He shook his head and ran after her. He entered the den, a blast of warmth hitting him as he entered. He looked around and spotted Flame quickly telling K.O what had happened. He caught a couple of words "Darkpack…Lakepack…attack" Was all he heard. He knew what it meant too Lakepack was ambushing Darkpack! His pelt bristled and he looked at K.O waiting for the leader to give him a command. K.O looked at Flame "I didn't tell them I would help you did. You must help them Flame, command the warriors to do what you say" Flame nodded shaking, most likely nervous. Sky put his pelt to hers and she looked up, surprise showing in her face. She then dashed out her heart racing. Sky walked out slowly. When he got out he spotted Flame leaving with a patrol of dogs. Sky walked out of camp and looked around. He looked around and sniffed for Flame's scent when he was far away from camp he heard a growl. He turned towards camp. He dashed off his heart racing. When he got to the entrance he heard a howl of terror. He entered and saw Noel laying on the ground blood pooling around her. Sky shook his head and howled deeply wishing Flame was here. He need her, he dashed off to go get his mate!

Sky felt branches slap his pelt as he dashed through the trees toward Flame. He jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground outside Darkpack territory. He spotted a red pelt talking to some dogs. Sky took a breath and raced toward the red dog. He almost ran into Flame, but he stopped just in time. Flame looked at him he could tell she knew what he was gonna say. He finally thought of what he heard from Shadow, the most common enemy was Mountain lions! He shook his head shaking the thought away "Flame-" He was cut off by her commanding Scout to go over the border and help Darkpack. "Let's go now Sky!" She yowled running off. Sky followed his heart racing.

Sky panted as he jumped out of the trees and into camp. He fell down next to Noel listening to her heart. He closed his eyes blacking out.

Flame watched Sky black out and she dashed at the mountain lion nearing the nursery. She hit herself against its shoulder. It stumbled sideways and collapsed. Flame jumped on its back and bit its neck but it had gotten up and knocked her away. Flame fell in a heap on the ground. She got up and ran at the mountain lion. Instead of Slamming against its shoulder she slid under it and bit its stomach. The mountain lion got on its hind legs and clawed at her. Flame dodged its blows and pushed off its stomach, she fell away holding skin and fur in her mouth. She spit it out and bit the mountain lions muzzle. It lashed out at her, she saw it coming and she swung herself onto it. The mountain lion growled frustrated as it clawed at her more. Flame took a breath and lunged at its neck. She dug her teeth into it then pulled at it tearing its neck open. Flame fell down beside the now fallen mountain lion. It's blood forming around her paws. It was dead, it was all over.

**The packs code**

**Never talk back to your leader unless it is life threatening**

**Never kill no matter what the past the packs believe in forgiveness**

**You must feed your pack first before eating unless you are a puppy, elder, or builder**

**You may not be mates with a dog from another pack, loner, rouge, Healer, or a dog with a mate already**

**No dog can be a pooch they must reject the life**

**There has always been five packs, including Nightpack, and there small always be five packs**

**A warrior mustn't do a Scouter or Builders dog same with A Scouter doing a builder or Warrior job or a Builder doing a Scouter or warrior job.**

**Any dog can be leader even a Scouter of builder**

**Within a pack there will be 9 jobs, Warrior, Leader, Deputy, Scouter, Builder, Healer, Elder, Queen, and pup each have their own importance no making fun of a dog for its job**

**Warriors and Scouters MUST risk their life for their pack and shouldn't cower down from a battle or walking in the snow**

**Packs can eat what they want as long as it's on their territory**

**Pups must have reached the age of four moons before being apprenticed**

**No dog shall be turned down for joining the pack unless it has had killed before therefore it would of broke one of the codes**

**Builders must be in the middle when traveling for they build they don't hunt or fight**

**If one pack is forced out of their territory the other packs must either help bring them back or leave their territory to come with them.**


End file.
